Dragon Sage
by Dragon of Time
Summary: Thanks to Orochimaru, a power from times long gone rises up in Naruto. Let the Dragon Sage walk the earth and change the known world in a show of force. R&R please. Naruto Harem. Extremlly heavy Sasuke Bashing!
1. Prolouge

Dragon of Time: Hey there people, this is a new thought that just came to me a while ago and I have been trying to figure out how to start it and that just came to me so I'm trying this out

**Dragon of Time: **Hey there people, this is a new thought that just came to me a while ago and I have been trying to figure out how to start it and that just came to me so I'm trying this out. Don't hesitate to review and rate. If you must flame this fic please be sure that it is constructive alright. Here we go and remember that I don't own Naruto etc. Only thing I own is the originality of this fic dammit.

**0--00000000000000--000000000000000000--0--0**

**Prologue: **Enter the Dragons, The soul and the eye. Naruto vs. Sasuke

The wind blew across the grassy plains, making the grass appear like the waves of the ocean. A blond boy standing barely at 5 feet stood at its center, at the bottom of a set of steps. Said steps led to the top of an immense dais that just popped out of the sea of grass. Naruto Uzumaki looked around himself in open curiosity, remembering that just a moment ago he was in the forest of death section of the chunin exams. What was worse was that he had something done to him by the blasted snake bastard. Before he could voice his disgust at recent events a voice came over the winds…

**Naruto Uzumaki…rise the steps…**

Curiosity winning over rational sense, Naruto slowly moved up the dais steps. As he reached the final step he came upon what seemed to be an alter, with two huge crystals at each end. Just as he came to a stop before the alter the voice once more flew from the winds…

**Ye of the dragons whom has brought them together…ye who has suffered hell on thine earth…what they see is they past…the alter hath been used to seal away the line of power from thine ancestral past…the beast sealed within thee has been calmed and for her wrongs against thy had pledge her loyalty to you…with the deed done the gods of this world have deemed thy worthy to wield thy past…let wings be opened and claws be sharpened…young dragon sage**

The message came slowly to Naruto but by then it had already begun. The alter began to crack and with an immense explosion, Naruto was sent flying of the dais. As the smoke began to clear, all Naruto could do was stare straight upwards at the two huge figures not standing before him.

The one on his left was a typical eastern dragon, Long and slinky like a snake with scales the color of the deepest ocean, its whiskers stretching all the way till half its body which was about 10 yards long. The horns on its head were small but pointy. Its crystal green eyes seem to pear straight into his soul.

The other on his left was odd. The scales were shining with a deep red color that glowed in the shining light. Its body was massive but not as long as the eastern dragon. The neck was about 3 meters long with spike running down the spine. Its eyes gave a clam yet dangerous feeling to Naruto. Its two enormous wings were folded on its back and finally its tail ended with what appeared to be a small webbed fan. A legendary western dragon stood there basically.

"Ahh" said the eastern dragon "so you are Naruto Uzumaki. Ironically my name itself is Uzumaki, serpent dragon."

The other seemed to grin and said "And I am Namikaze, Beast dragon. We are the spiritual representations of your two bloodlines."

Naruto fell on his ass as the last part registered "t-t-two bloodlines…" he said in shock.

Uzumaki gave Naruto a sharp grin and said "Yes, I represent your dragon soul bloodline. This one allows near direct control of the elements around, allowing you to wield them as if they were part of your own body. The techniques that come with this are unique and can't be copied or reproduced and will come to you in time."

Naruto nodded slowly still in a daze as Namikaze said "I represent your dragon eye, which has the ability to copy anything from tai-jutsu to gen-jutsu. It is not selective so there is no way to avoid copying all of what you will see. Unlike other abilities, the eye will access the mind of the one you learned the technique from and copy all the basics so you may be able to improvise with what you learn. It also wields the elements as an attacking force but they are not as powerful as the ones with the soul but they are more varied. Also the elements act as a secondary defense sphere that allows you to see all around you, much like the byakugan except with no drawbacks like their own. Now that you know I must ask what you intend to do with this power?"

Both dragons stared at Naruto whom, following his extinct, replied without hesitation "I would want to use it to protect all that I love and show those who believe me to be a demon that I'm human, just like they are."

The dragons nodded and Uzumaki continued "Now there is another issue to discuss. You will be able to switch between both bloodlines and use them for different situations but the problem is that being a member of the dragon clan, you must have a partner dragon but being that you can use both of us what shall you do?"

Once more following his gut Naruto responded "Why not give it the same ability to change herself depending on the situation."

Uzumaki blink in surprise having not thought of that. Namikaze chuckled and said "Come out Kyuubi."

Suddenly, in a burst of flame, Kyuubi was sitting next to Naruto. Instead of the usual blood red fur, it was more of a light red and the top of its head was on the same level as Naruto's shoulder. The boy stared at the fox in rage but the hurt eyes of the fox made that rage disappear as Namikaze said "You have pledged your undying and eternal loyalty to Naruto so you will be his partner."

The fox nodded and said in a clear feminine voice "I have. For all the damage I have done to you master I will serve till eternities end, what shall you have me do master?"

Naruto looked at Kyuubi and smiled a nice smile as he said "First off don't call me master, it makes me feel old, Naruto or Naruto-kun will do. Second all that you have done is in the past and now that we are working together we must start with a clean slate."

Kyuubi looked at Naruto in shock as she started to cry. No matter what had been done to the poor boy he still chose to forgive her. He body seemed to fade soon replaced by one of a young girl with long red hair, perfect curves, c-cup bust and nice tan skin. She was clothed in a simple kimono and that did a little to hide her luscious curves as the low v-neck gave Naruto a perfect view of her chest.

She stared at the ground; her red yes shut and spilling tears like there was no tomorrow. Naruto hugged her as she cried on his shoulder hugging back, pressing her considerable cleavage to his chest, making him slightly blush.

The dragons said in unison "She will come out after the second exam is completed young dragon sage. You must awaken for we feel that something is about to happen in the outside world. Your subconscious has already been given the information on how to activate our separate bloodlines and your name has already been placed on our summoning scrolls so we will see you again, good luck."

With a final kiss to Kyuu's forehead he vanished from the mindscape.

**0--0--0--0--0**

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself on some banister overlooking an arena, his back against the wall.

"So you decided to wake up" came the voice of Kakashi Hatake, his sensei.

Naruto replied "yep so what's going on now?"

Sakura, whom he had not realized was sitting next to him, explained the preliminary rules and how he and Sasuke had not yet had their matches, likely being that they were both going to fight each other. (A/N: just so you know, I had Kiba face Sasuke's original opponent and win.) She also explained how Hinata had lost to Neji whom called her a worthless dead-last destined to fail. As she said that both Kakashi and Sakura saw what could only be described as pure rage flashed by his eyes. Just as he was about to respond, the proctor called "Would the last two competitors come down to the arena."

Realizing that he was up he got off the floor and moved towards the stairs as Sasuke just "hn" and moved as well.

On the arena floor they both stared at each other, not listening at the banter behind at the banister they just left.

(BANISTER)

"Naruto stands no chance" said the blond girl Ino to her teammates.

Kiba said "Though Sasuke is the lucky bastard to get such an easy opponent."

The sentiments were followed by the rest of those who knew him.

Kakashi sighed as the procter began the match.

(ARENA)

The opponents stared at each other. Sasuke said "Just give it up Naruto, you can't beat my sharingan, you are just to weak." Just as he finished he activated his sharingan straight into Naruto's unflinching eyes.

The viewers nodded but stood in shock as Naruto responded "And I should give damn why?"

Sasuke smirked as he responded "Because you are a failure."

Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head as he chuckled and said "When will you ever learn never to underestimate me, Sasuke?" snapping his eyes open.

Every observer that could see Naruto's eyes stared in open shock as the spotted his eyes, now instead of the blue color they were completely gold with no white showing. At the eye's center, where the pupil was, the now was red diamond shape with curved eyes, giving them a reptile like appearance.

"I present to you the dragon's eye. Now shall we do this or not?" Naruto asked.

Getting over his shock, Sasuke launched a giant fireball at Naruto. What happened next caught them all off guard. Naruto's pupils changed from red to green and with a wave of his hand the wind came to life, cutting the fireball to harmless flames.

(BANISTERS)

Asuma quickly turned to Kakashi and yelled "What the hell are you teaching this kid? There is now way he should be able to do that."

Kakshi merely stammered out "I did not teach him that, I swear."

Asuma merely scowled and turned to Kurenai whom looked away from Asuma, their relationship over because of his cheating on her. They both looked back to the fight that was happening before them.

(ARENA)

Sasuke was ticked, no matter how many fireballs he lauched at the dobe, Naruto just kept shredding them to pieces with wind. They were staring at each other, Sasuke panting heavily while Naruto did not even look winded.

"Just give up Sasuke, you can't beat me" Naruto said.

Sasuke merely scowled and retorted "Never loser."

Sasuke charged straight at Naruto for a tai-jutsu confrontation as Naruto took a foreign stance, one hand fisted at his waist and the other palm outfingers bent into his palm making a half fist.

(BANISTER)

Gai turned to Kakashi and tried to show his rage and his quietly asked "How did you teach him that style?"

Kakashi looked a Gai and asked "What style?"

Gai noted the honesty that was portrayed in his rival's voice as he replied "The stance he just assumed is the combat-ready stance for the Soaring Wind style. It was believed to be lost centuries ago and was known to be the most dangerous hand-to-hand combat style for wind users."

(ARENA)

"It ends now Sasuke" said Naruto as Sasuke reached back to punch. In speed that the genin could not follow Naruto swiped at Sasuke whom because of the blow was spinning in the air. That was how the punishment began.

As Sasuke flew upwards, Naruto jumped right in and began to land blow after blow as they both continued to go higher and higher into the air, wind clearly seen swirling around Naruto's hands and feet, increasing the power of the blows to extreme levels.

As they reached the sealing, Naruto slammed a punch into Sasuke sending him back to the ground with a sickening thud. Naruto followed him down and yelled "Storm Landing" and slammed the back of his heel into Sasuke's gut, expelling all the air out of his lungs and forming a crater underneath him.

As he flipped back up and stood straight he said "Hope you learned you lesson teme, Never underestimate me." With that he turned back to the banister as he declared the winner to be Naruto.

No one said anything as they realized the implication of this. Shikamaru stated the obvious by saying "Troublesome…it always happens where you least expect it."

(You know what happens here but I'm just going to give the different line up)

After the numbers were chosen it came to the lineup that was like:

Match one: Naruto U. vs. Neji H.

Match two: Kiba I. vs. Garra S.

Match three: Kankuro S. vs. Shino A.

Match four: Shikamaru N. vs. Temari S.

And Dosu face the winner of the forth match.

After that they were all dismissed, the Hokage staring at Naruto's retreating form.

**0--0--0--0--0**

**Dragon of Time: **Well there you go people. This story is a harem and Kyuubi and Hinata are already guaranteed a position. Let me know of who else you want and I'll see what I can do so se you later.


	2. Chapter 1: Legacy

Dragon of Time: We'll here we go with chap one for my newest fic

**Dragon of Time:** We'll here we go with chap one for my newest fic. Hope you liked it so far. Let me know of any ideas and I'll see what I can do. Now on with the story and please remember that I very sadly do not own Naruto. And before I forget this Harem is going to get as big as I want it. Also to answer another question yes, he eventuall be able to combine both and basically be the one man army with super powers.

**0--0--0--0--0--0**

**Chapter 1: **Legacy and a perverted personality

A day had passed after the Chunin exams and Naruto was just ambling about Konoha's streets trying to find something to do before staring his training tomorrow. Ignoring all the glares an the usual crap sent his way, he walked all over and couldn't find a no shit to do.

In a sudden moment of inspiration as he passed the hospital, he remembered what Sakura had told him about Hinata's fight against Neji. As he entered the hospital, barely holding his rage he noticed a party of Hyuga main branch members moving through the halls towards the stairs. Ignoring the desk clerk, he followed the party till they arrived at a room which he guessed was Hinata's. He stood outside and listened in, using the wind to help guide the voices of those inside. At the same time he sensed something that was off. He activated his dragon soul, the only sing of its activation was an aura that spread over his body being that it was only activated on the basic level. The wind brought more to his senses and he realized what he was feeling. A suppression seal, a very powerful one. Returning back to the voices as the aura faded he heard…

"You are a major disappointment to the clan daughter. As of now you will not be a ninja and will also be married to the Uchiha. Good day…miss Uchiha." Naruto noticed the venom behind the last name as a man whom he guessed was Hinata's father excited the room as Hinata began to cry.

"I would not do that sir" said Naruto as the man excited the room.

The man looked at Naruto and raised his eyebrow and asked "What do you mean boy?" as what appeared to be a satisfied council of elders also exited the room.

"Your daughter has a suppression seal on her sir and by the feel of it, it is a very powerful one."

The moment the words left his mouth the old farts began to shake, which did not go unnoticed by Hiashi Hyuga who had a moment ago almost rebutted the boy. He looked over at the old people and said "What is the meaning of this?" but received no answer. At this point Naruto moved into the room and realized that Hinata had heard the whole thing.

"You all right Hinata-chan?" he asked.

She nodded and said "This seal that you mentioned I think I know where it is placed." (and before you guys say anything I cant write her stammering so just imagine it or something)

Naruto smiled as Hiashi enter the room and asked "Where? Maybe we will be able to remove it."

Hinata blushed and said "It's kind of personal."

Naruto being the dense moron he is merely tilted his quizzically. But that stopped as Hiashi began to curse.

The father began "The seal that was used was probably the ultimatum seal and can only be place on…personal areas of the human body. For some reason said area is like a nexus for chakra in the human body and when a suppression seal is placed there it affects the whole human body. It is irremovable because removing it would cause much strain on the body and literally turn a persons inside to paste" he finished with a disgusted snort.

Naruto's eyes did not hide the rage he now had when he said in a murderous tone "Fucking council bastards."

Hiashi cringed at the tone and silently hoped that the elders would just run into him in a dark ally somewhere.

Naruto activated his eyes which made both Hyugas step back in shock. He saw the seal as it took the aura above her covered womanhood. He grinned at the information he could get from the seal came into his mind. Running through a set of seals he said "Purifying Light." A small beam of light illuminated and Hinata but soon faded,

What happened next would forever make Hiashi a man very hard to surprise as both he and Naruto, who had a maniacal grin on his face, as power poured out of Hinata. Her eyes were simply open in shock as the power flowed fading a moment later, making both men collapse to the ground in a tangled heap.

Both men soon got up on wobbly legs. They watched as Hinata got off the bed, still dressed in her regular cloths…that then rushed at Naruto and engaged in a massive lip lock that was completely odd of the girl. Naruto began to return the kiss once he had gotten over his shock making the girl moan as he entered her mouth with his tongue. While the two did this, Hiashi grinned thinking of the possibilities as he realized that because of his bloodline that the council would want him under the CRA(you all know what this is). He then pulled a camera out of who knows where and snapped a shot for further use.

As the two separated Naruto asked "So hime after you get out of here would you like to get some dinner with me?"

Hinata's response shocked Hiashi, now defiantly no longer seeing the shy, innocent little girl, "Hell yeah."

Naruto smiled and said "Cool, later."

Both Hyugas waved as Naruto moved out the door only to slam right into Sarutobi. Both got knocked to the ground and said at the exact same time "What the fuck did I run into, a wall?" they both stared at each other and smiles bloomed on their faces as they yelled "Its you!" and they shook each others hand.

Sarutobi smiled and said to Naruto "The council is calling a session and have requested that you be there to explain your new bloodline. Thinking that Hiashi was here I came here looking for him before looking for you. Talk about luck. So shall we get going."

The three nodded and Sarutobi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, ported out of the hospital appearing in the council chambers.

The civilian half stared at Naruto in rage as Hiashi took his sea on the shinobi side of the council, all whom treated the boy with decency.

A random civilian yelled in rage "What have you done you worthless excuse of a child? Why did you defeat the great Uchiha? You will give him your place in the final."

Naruto looked at the man and narrowed his eyes, responding with such a cold voice that the room froze over "Fuck You asshole."

The shinobi council nodded and Shikaku Nara said "He won his place in the finals fair and square and just because he beat the Uchiha you can't say a thing but now comes the issue of your new bloodline…" Naruto jumped in saying "Bloodlines."

Sarutobi was the first to say it "AS in more then one…?"

Naruto nodded and said "Yep they are technically two pieces of one bloodline but they both still have their own names making them separate. I hate technicalities."

At this point Naruto inserted the explanation, minus a few minor details about Kyuubi becoming his new partner.

The same rude council man yelled out "He must be placed under the CRA immediately and produce heirs immediately."

Naruto jumped in and said "Your fucking nuts, not that I mind being force to marry many women but I'm just 12 going on 13, I'm to young for such a responsibility."

The Hokage nodded and said "You will have to at least have 4 women lined up before your 16 or we will be force to pick them for you, you understand?"

Naruto nodded and thought of who he could begin with as he heard his name called.

**...follow…**

Turning around as he exited the building he looked up to the sky, seeing spiritual dragons both serpent and beast flying towards the nobles section of Konoha. Following the call, Naruto began to follow the flying spirits as they moved in the sky.

He walked by the Hyuga and Uchiha compounds and into a dense forest. The dragons kept flying deeper till they flew over a set of vine covered gates. He placed his hand on the gate to push it open only for it to glow as his hand came into contact with the metal. Without him putting any pressure on the gate, it suddenly snapped open.

As he walked past the gates, they closed quietly behind him. Ignoring that little fact, he kept following the dragons and cleared out of the tree line and came across an impressive sight. There before the stunned Naruto was a lake of the clearest blue water he had ever seen.

As he walked the path leading to the island, Naruto noticed that fish of many sizes swam alongside him as he walked.

He reached the central island soon after and stared down with a look of complete sign of shock. There was a door on the group, with a circle at its base.

Naruto had stopped on said circle and watch in amazement as the door opened and what looked like a crane came out of the hole now revealed with a handle. He grabbed the handle before he could think and jumped down. The Crane instantly began to lower him down through the hole, which eventually deposited him in a room that could only be described as the entry room of a mansion. Naruto had the right mind to let his jaw drop.

The light reflected through the water making the entry seeming to move as the windows looked into the lake. There was a crystal chandelier that reflected the water effect only increasing the beauty of the room. As he walked through the simple entry he came upon the main foyer. The room was simple but had a massive chandelier on top casting the aquatic effect again. There were three large sofas all cover in leather with 4 recliners of the same leather. The large fireplace was made out of limestone. Above it the was a large portrait of two people, one a blonde spike haired, blue eyed, man wearing a standard jounin uniform alongside a red haired, black eye women also in standard jounin uniform. Between them there was a a small wrapped child with blond hair, blue eyes opened with curiosity. The two jounin looked down at the child with love and adoration.

Having connected two and two together to make four he did the only thing anyone would do.

He stood there crying…and swearing at life for at least 20 minuets.

He moved to the stairs at the left of the fireplace and went to through the door they led to, which by his best guess was the clan heads office. On the desk in the center of the room surrounded by immense bookcases all filled to the brim with books. On the desk made of maple wood were two scrolls and two swords. Picking up one he read:

_Dear Naruto._

_Yes this is addressed to you boy but lets skip that little fact for now. For you simple little knowledge base, knowing my own density, I, Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage of Konoha, am your father. And before you start crying and swearing for near twenty minuets would you have grabbed a child, placed the burden on it and its family? I couldn't do that to another family, only giving it to you as the only way to keep the guilt more or less in control. I know that I told the people to look to you as a hero but knowing the villagers they probably have been given you hell and out of the goodness of your heart you probably haven't even been defending yourself. That stops now. If they try to give you any shit you are to kick there asses in self defense as defined by the first Hokage you understand?_

_Now on to business what you have before you know are the clan swords, emblem only meant to be used by the clan head and with my death you will be in charge of resurrecting it. That means you can have as many wives as you want you lucky brat. Don't tell your mom I said that or she would kick my ass. There is a scroll in the library that teaches you how to wield these swords and the trick that come with them. All jutsu scrolls should be nearby so use them kick major ass. _

_Know that I will always love you my son and your mother would not stop talking about how she would dress you up in baby cloths and take endless pictures of you. You were only a few months old when the kyuubi attacked and your mother died trying to slow it down. I'm sorry I seal the demon in you son and I hope you can forgive me one day._

_Now I'll end it here, I have a giant fox's ass to kick so remember the clan motto that came from both of your family sides. My own "Let nothing get in the way of kicking some ass" and your mothers "Never take a step back always take a step forward…or die trying."_

_Go kick some ass,_

_Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage _

_P.S. If you see a pervert by the name of Jiraya please give him a good kick in the balls for me will ya._

Naruto grinned. He would do just that. He sat down at his new chair and reach for a scroll and began to read.

A mountain looked down on a massive valley and forest. At the cliffs edge stood four women wearing dark cloaks with dragons on them.

"It's time isn't it?" asked one, a young girl by her tone.

"Yeah, the clans are back" one responded in a strong soprano, female voice.

"Do you think we did the right choice all those years ago to swear our loyalty?" another asked in a clear feminine voice.

"We'll only know when we meet the heir but for the sweet clouds in the sky I hope it's a hot guy" responded the last woman.

The other three screamed "IS ALL YOU THINK ABOUT SEX?"

"Yes" the woman responded as the four began to move north, "That and kicking some pervert ass."

**0--0--0--0--0--0**

**Dragon of Time: **There you go people chapter one. Who where the women in the cloaks? Me to know and you to find out but right now I have got a question: Would you like Sakura to be bashed or to be in the harem? I have mixed opinions on that so I was wondering what you would like to do. Let me know and you will find the result next chapter. See ya then and be wary of…FANGIRLS!


	3. Chapter 2

Dragon of Time: I have asked and thee have voted

**Dragon of Time: **I have asked and thee have voted. Here stands the little issue of Sakura:

Bashing: 4

Harem: 8

Be aware that this counting is from all reviews in total. I figure to keep this going for a few more chapters and I'll close when I feel like it. You can vote only once per chapter and I'm leaving it to you to figure out who is in the harem. I already know but for obvious reasons I can't tell you. Now as the rules state: I sadly can not own Naruto or anything directly related to it. Any obvious originality is mine though so good read and keep enjoying this fic. Let the dragon fly…

**0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0**

**CHAPTER 2: **Chunin exams: Sandy problems and invasion issues

Hinata stood at the stadium gates with people walking by talking of how they were going to win a lot of money. No one really looked at her for the fact that nobody truly recognized her. The usual shy little girl that always hid in her overly baggy clothes was a distant memory. After being released from the hospital the day before she had gone shopping for better cloths and well there she was now.

Instead of the long blue pants she used to wear, she now stood in a mini skirt that only reached mid-thigh with female-combat boots that stopped just below the knee, showing off her curvy legs. Both were white streaked with orange. Instead of the loose and baggy jacket, she now wore a an open short sleeve vest that showed her spaghetti strap shirt, which incidentally, pushed her massive cc-cup breasts upwards, the shirt revealing a large amount of said cleavage. Her headband now rested atop her breasts like a necklace only attracting more attention to them.

To say that many men were bopped on the head by their wives or girlfriends was an understatement. They all were.

Hinata smiled as today would be the final day that she would be apart from Naruto. After finding out the treachery from the elders, they were all executed and the marriage with the Uchiha destroyed. She could chase whomever she wanted and after the chunin exams Naruto would be hers. From what she heard from her father she would have to share but she didn't care, more fun for her and them. She mentally laughed in a maniacal way at all the things she would do with Naruto.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a familiar voice called "Hinata!"

She turned around and nearly lost every drop of blood from her nose.

There stood Naruto no longer wearing his signature orange jumpsuit. He now wore the color that could only be described as orange mixed with red and it was no longer a jumpsuit. There he stood in a tight sleeveless shirt that showed off his chest, all pure muscle and six pack. His arms were all muscle, the looked to be like those of paladins in the old days just on a smaller scale. His unruly blonde hair now was even more so, encasing his hair in gold colored locks. He wore the same color pants that stooped at his ankles, slightly hiding the combat boots. At his waist were strapped two swords with an odd handle jumping from the side of the hilt. He also had shoulder guards that jutted outwards, forearm guards and what appeared to combat greaves attached to his boots. She decided to ask later as she stared into his blue eyes, feeling some heat between her legs and asked "How did you know it was me?"

Naruto smiled and said "Hinata, you have a unique aura around you. If one only knows that aura, you could be found in any city. Besides, behind that shy attitude of yours I always knew that there was an extremely kinky vixen" then kissing her on the lips.

She couldn't help but moan and whine when it ended. Naruto smiled and said "Let me go finish this exam really quick and then I'll be all yours. Cheer for me!" he said running in. She smiled and thought to herself "You will be mine alright…Naruto." She took the nearby steps to the seating.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

As Naruto walked to the center group they all looked in wonder at what he now wore but said nothing as the proctor began.

"There has been a change to the combat roster so here are the new standings."

Match 1: Naruto vs. Garra

Match 2: Kiba vs. Neji

Match 3: Shikamaru vs. Temari

Match 4: Shino vs. Kankuro

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Knowing that he had defeated the teme, the council probably wanted vengeance and put him against Garra whom he was most likely to die against.

"Will the contestants please stay down here and the rest of you go to the waiting area so we can start" said the proctor.

Shikamaru wished him luck as he walked by but the rest didn't say anything thinking he was going to die. Kiba even voiced that just for Naruto to replay "Didn't you say the same thing last time?"

Not thinking about last time, the rest moved to the waiting area.

Garra and Naruto stared at each other, after the proctor had commenced the match.

Out of nowhere, the sand on his back moved and struck at him. Naruto drew one of his swords, to reveal it to be about 3 feet long with a leaf like tip with two more blades curving at its sides, curving for about a foot before their tips rested at the swords edge.

He dodged the sand completely and with speeds that nobody thought he had for they knew his bloodline wasn't active. Just as he disappeared Garra screamed…just as his arm flew off in an explosion of blood. Naruto was there just as Garra said "I'm going to kill you."

Naruto grinned "No you won't…Kagero, wind priest."

Garra looked confused and said "What are you…?"

Naruto snapped and interrupted "Shut up Kagero. The feeling your soul gives off is not one of the living. Garra was never there was he."

An evil smirk came across the boys face "Heh so someone finally figures it out. You are right; Garra wasn't here for long, his weak soul defenseless against my own. Now I will kill you with the full power of Shukaku and when I'm done that Hyuga looks like she would be some fun…"

He never finished that line as a torrent of sand slammed into Kagero much to everyone's surprise. Along with that a huge amount of killing intent just exploded all around the stadium, affecting all, even the most experienced shinobi. Naruto's eyes were active with the center being an earth brown.

The blow launched the priest up, high into the air as Naruto said "My eye copies nearly everything it sees and mere chakra control to move an element at ones will is only one example. Now let Garra rest in peace, you lousy piece of shit. **Sand Dragon Jutsu: Diamond Dust Breath.**"

To everyone's surprise a huge eastern dragon made out of sand rose out of the ground and gazed at the boy falling towards it. It opened its maw and what only could be described as a torrent of crystalline sparkling dust came out of its mouth towards Garra and engulfed him.

Every onlooker stared it awe at the beauty that the dust had when reflected in the light but that awe gave way to screams of terror as it changed. The point before where Garra had been falling was still bright and beautiful but after that it changed completely. It still shone but with the red color of human blood.

The dust stopped at the sand dragon reverted back to its original form. At some point Naruto had sheathed his sword and stared blankly at the sky as the diamond dust vanished when the winds blew…revealing nothing left of the priest known as Kagero.

The proctor looked at Naruto whom began to explain "Diamond is the hardest material in known existence and if given a sharp edge could cut through solid steel with ease. I basically just launched a torrent so diamond particles that had an extremely sharp edge."

The proctor winced and announced Naruto to be the winner.

The crowd stared in silence and suddenly began cheering. That stopped suddenly two as the sand that remained from Garra began to move.

Naruto stood there with shock evident on his face as the sand began to circle around him. Just as soon as it was completely around him in all came together in a huge burst of speed on the point just in front of his chest, eliciting a huge burst of wind and dust.

As that cleared, everyone began to murmur in surprise as in Naruto's arms there now rested a sand brown western dragon.

(Hokage Booth)

Sarutobi stared down as Naruto moved out of the arena and wondered where he had gotten that sword. That sword could and would only be wielded by a certain clan head and that would mean…oh shit, no wonder the kid looked so like him.

The man he was thinking about had some documents that were to be handed to Naruto but because of Kyuubi they had been destroyed when it hit the Hokage tower. His last thoughts were as the tournament continued 'there is going to be hell to pay for this.'

(Seating)

The leaf genin that failed stared down in shock as Naruto left the arena.

"Damn, missed it" came a familiar voice from behind Ino and Chouji. They both turned and nearly fainted from Hinata's new attire.

"What?" Hinata asked at the gaping faces.

Hinata sat down in the empty seat next to Ino as the fight between Kiba and Neji began and quickly came to a close. Neji as the victor of course.

(The rest was the same as the cannon.)

Neji and Naruto stared each other down on the arena at the beginning of the semi-finals.

Neji sneered and said "It is destined for you to lose as it is fated that I shall win" etc…

Naruto waited until the rant was over and said "I have never been a believer in fate and destiny; personally I think they are a load of crap."

Neji turned red with fury but it only got worse as Naruto continued.

"Anyone who relies on that worthless set of concepts is probably a worthless piece of shit. I mean look at you, you blame others for problems they did not mean to cause. You are just a selfish bastard to weak to face your problems head on."

"Try talking for yourself whoreson" Neji hollered back.

Naruto looked at Neji in shock before giving way in full rage as he drew his swords, both exactly alike except one was red and the other was green, with speed that not even he knew he had.

With a tone so cold that it made even the Hokage to tremble, Naruto said to Neji "Insult me all you want but if you insult my family...**PREPARE TO BURN IN HELL**" in a very pissed off voice.

Neji just grinned like an idiot and charged as Naruto grasped the handles that seemed so out of place. The swords stopped being swords and turned into…Tonfa.

(Seating)

Naoto Mitsurugi stared in awe at the boys swords and he too had made the connection to him and Minato Namikaze. He grinned and looked over at his daughter, Ten-ten, to gauge her expression. His grin only grew bigger at the look on his daughters face.

It was not known why, but Mitsurugi women never seemed to marry men that were either politically connected or extremely rich as most tried to do. No every one married a man whom had a weapon that fascinated them. No other man would matter, only that one. He mentally thanked any god that would listen at his daughters choice, for it couldn't be any better. The only thing that bothered him was the look of complete lust in her eyes.

(ARENA)

As Neji thrust his palm towards Naruto's chest, said target twisted and slashed with his Tonfa. Neji screamed as the twin lines ran on his forearms both open and spilling blood, completely incapacitating his arm. He stood in a basic kata stance for the Jyuken with his right arm hanging limp at his side. He stood there as Naruto's tonfa began to swirl around his hand as Naruto Yelled "**Wind Dragon Jutsu: Tornado wind sickles."**

A huge wind tornado was launched at Neji and before he could dodge it had captured him. No one could see what was going on till it vanished.

All stood still. Neji stood still as if nothing had happened but that ended when he started to scream as millions of small cuts burst opened in an explosion of blood.

He collapsed, clearly still alive as Naruto said in an arctic tone "I'll show you mercy this once Neji not again. Your actions against Hinata in the preliminaries show that you are trying to fight for a better life and I admire that."

The proctor would have announced that Naruto was the winner had not the fact that a sudden explosion in the direction of the gate and the sudden appearance of…sound and sand ninja.

At least twenty sound nin charged at him as they hit the arena floor. In a expert show of skill, Naruto cut them all down in very deadly combination, littering the floors with the bodies and their separate parts.

A pair of medic nin had skillfully moved Neji off the field in a hurry but still there were a lot of opponents to take care of. All Naruto did was chuckle as he preformed some hand signs and said "**Elemental Summoning: Earth Serpent Dragons"**

Unseen to the combatants, hundreds of shadows spread on the ground and moved at unimaginable speeds in multiple directions. A sand nin that was stupid enough came forward to attack Naruto, only to have a mouth of serrated teeth open from the ground and cleanly swallowed him.

Naruto shook his head is sadness but turned when a pair of nin landed next to him but weren't attacking him.

Naruto recognized them as Temari and Kankuro.

Temari appeared to have been crying as she asked "Did you really mean that my brother is dead?"

Kankuro didn't say anything but wanted the answer anyways as Naruto answered "My guess is that Garra hasn't even been around since the beginning. Shukau was supposedly sealed with a monk and when both were transferred to Garra, Kagero's soul was just too powerful and he got rid of the one known as Garra. That would not have happened unless the sealer knew it would."

Temari broke in tears and tackled Naruto, crying on his shoulder. As she did so, she felt her heart skip a beat and a sudden need to satisfy herself with him but sadly they couldn't do it on the battlefield.

The barrier that had formed above the Hokage booth caught Naruto's eye as he said to Kankuro "Take care of her, she can't fight right now."

Kakuro nodded and did what he had sworn never to do. He pulled off his headband and dropped it to the ground. Temari soon followed suit and both vanished. Naruto looked to the barrier and began moving towards it.

(Seating)

Hana Inuzuka was in a very bad position. She was pinned to the wall of the stadium having come to see her little brother fight and this invasion had to happen. Also the little fact that these men wanted to have their way with her wasn't helping. Yep definitely not her day.

Just as the enemy nin were about to pull down their pants did they hear "**Dragons Breath: Flame"**

Looking to their right, they saw Naruto take in a deep breath…and breathe out flames that consumed them in violent screams before they could even move.

Exhausted from struggling to care, Hana fell into Naruto's arms. When she did so, she felt her heart skip a beat and sudden attraction to just jump the boy before her. An alpha, something that no man she talked to seemed to posses.

"T-thanks" she stuttered out and he replied "Don't mention it. Now get out of here."

She nodded and vanished.

'You will be mine one night Naruto-kun.'

(Barrier)

Naruto stared up at the barrier and sighed. The ANBU had told him what happened but it would not be easy to take down this thing with its nasty after effect. Good thing that he was such an unpredictable bastard.

**0--0--0--0--0--0--0**

**Dragon of Time: **Here you go people chapter 2. As you can see, the Harem now stands at Hinata/Hana/Ten-ten. Wait and see who else comes in but that will have to wait for later. So see ya soon. I figureto keep the Sakura poll up for at least the next chapter, 2 at the most.


	4. Chapter 3

Dragon of Time: I have asked and thee have voted

**Dragon of Time: **I have asked and thee have voted. Here is the updated statistics for the Sakura Issue:

BASHING: 12

HAREM: 14

So it seems that you people out there want her in this harem, you got to the end of this chapter if that status is to change. Some of you are also wondering where the hell Kyuubi was or what will akatsuki do without the one-tail. Read and learn. As you know, I do not own Naruto. FUCK!

**0--0--0--0--0--0--0**

**Chapter 3: **The Dragons will roast your ass.

Naruto stared at the barrier and smiled. Yes, this barrier was supposedly impenetrable and made out of the strongest flame on earth. That of course was an extreme problem for any regular ninja.

A dragon on the other hand, might as well have been tickled.

Naruto stepped forward and ignored the warning of the ANBU. He hit the barrier with his step and to the complete surprise of the ANBU the barrier did not throw him back in an explosion of flames; instead the barrier shattered knocking the casters into unconsciousness.

Naruto looked to the roof that was now an intense battlefield between Sarutobi-jiji and Orochimaru. Before he could help the Hokage, three coffins rose form the ground and opened up. Out stepped the three previous Hokages as if they had been alive the day before.

"You have got old Sarutobi" said the first Hokage as the second continued "It has been awhile hasn't it."

The blond Hokage, known as Minato, stood and smiled at Sarutobi and asked "Hey old monkey, how is my son?"

Sarutobi winced at the mention and was about to respond when Naruto said "I'm right here."

Minato turned and smiled at Naruto. He then stood there in shock as he saw both of the swords that were strapped to Naruto's waist.

"So you know?" Minato asked his son as the other kages and the snake-bastard watched.

"Yeah, found out by accident actually. I think the underwater mansion was a nice touch though."

Minato chuckled and was about to say some smart ass thing when his son said "I still can't believe that you trusted these people though."

The fourth looked at Naruto in surprise as he asked "What do you mean, the village was supposed to see you as a hero?"

Naruto sneered at his father and said "Bullshit. For the last 13 years I have had more assignations attempt then a politician, more beatings then a naughty child and the list goes on. The village proved you wrong dad, they weren't worth the effort."

Minato simply stared at his son and the pain in his eyes. He then slowly turned to Sarutobi and in a cold voice he said "You said the boy would be loved, safe and protected. What the hell was wrong with you?"

Sarutobi looked down and said "I tried everything I could think of and yet the damn council kept going around me, finding ways to hurt Naruto. I'm sorry I tired my best."

Minato snarled and said "Aren't you the Hokage? You are the person in charge of this place, they shouldn't be able to go around you old fool."

Minato charged at the old man, intending to kill him as Orochimaru placed the two kunai with seal on the other kages heads, realizing that the fourth's anger was all he needed to use the dead man successfully.

Little thing he did not count on was the son getting in the way.

Minato launched a punch at the old man that wasn't even defending himself…only to have it blocked by Naruto's guarded forearm.

With force that surprised the elder Namikaze, Naruto forced him off, stumbling back in surprise.

Naruto once more drew both swords as the three kages, came forth and stood before him.

Naruto turned back to Sarutobi and said "I don't hold it against you old man but why don't you beat the crap out of Orochimaru and we'll call it even. Me and the ladies will take of these revived butt monkeys right here."

Sarutobi looked at Naruto in shock and asked "Ladies?"

The other two kages charged forward…only to be slammed back as a two torrents of flame slammed into them. The flames did not do the damage they would have done but it took a moment to regenerate them as it is.

There they floated, two dragons the size of a really small building. One a ruby red and the other a sandy brown. They both snicker as their opponents got off the ground as good as new.

Naruto then said "Shukaku you take care of the first. Kyuu, you take care of the second."

Both replied in definite female voices "Roger."

Sarutobi asked "What the hell?"

Naruto smirked and answered "Let me introduce you to Kyuubi no Kitsune, whom has pledged her eternal loyalty to be my dragon partner. Then there is Shukaku. Because of some adverse rules that there are because of my defeating of Garra and technically her, she now belong to me for all eternity."

Shukaku then said "Let's slip into something more comfortable Kyuubi, this body makes it really hard to fight something so small."

Kyuubi nodded and suddenly seemed to melt and burst into flame along with Shukaku.

The flames subsided and what now stood there made every male, except Orochimaru who is gay, mentally yell "_Lucky son-of-a-bitch._"

Kyuubi stood there in a pink battle kimono. To say that it was not revealing is to say that the sun casts darkness over the land. The kimono completely showed off her perfectly curved legs as well as a large amount of the d-cup breasts. It was tied at the waist by a red sash, which held a long sword sheathed in hardened red leather. On her feet were a stylish pink set of combat sandals. There were three whisker like marks on her cheeks and her eyes glowed the color of rubies in the sun.

Shukaku was dressed in the most similar way except of pink there was a sandy brown. Her legs stood apart, revealing them to be muscled and well tanned, as well as curved. Her cc-cup breasts were pushed upward by the battle kimono, making it really heard to concentrate for any straight male. Her face was commonly tan and her eyes glowed the color of shining topaz. On her back there was a very dangerous looking battle ax.

The three looked at each other, the men having lost the sense of perverseness as they saw the look in the women's eyes that basically promised a butt whoopin.

At this point the old man had summoned, Enma and after a quick chat turned him into the handy combat staff.

The battle was quickly started each taking their separate opponent to a different section of the roof where the casters for the barrier had once been, now all under ANBU guard and imprisonment.

(Kyuu vs. Second Hokage)

The second Hokage stared down at Kyuu with a look of extreme confidence, while the mentioned women gave the man the same look.

"I don't know why you are so confident women you will not beat me, I am older and more experienced then you" said the second.

Kyuu looked at the white haired man and said "Didn't you hear Naruto old man, I used to be the Kyuubi no Kitsune a bijuu. I am well older then 10,000 years old you fool. And most of that is combat experience."

Her opponent looked at her in sudden worry and fright. In his 98 years he had done much but against something that was more then 10 times older then he was gave him a sense of dread.

With out even hesitating the 2nd launched a wave of water based jutsu ranging from bullets to huge dragons. As they came with 2 feet she waved her hand...freezing all the jutsus which fell to the ground in giant explosions of ice shards.

Kyuu scowled as she said "You are supposed to be a water master and this is all you can do, let me show you a true water master."

The kage stood there waiting but still never saw it coming as a huge tidal wave poured out of the sky right on top of him. In the same speed that it had just appeared it froze incasing the kage in a solid block of ice.

"Too fucking easy dammit" came the voice of an extremlly annoyed Kyuu.

(First Hokage vs. Shukaku)

"You are defiantly too young to fight me little girl, go run and play with your dolls or something."

Those were the words the First Hokage used towards Shukaku and not only was she pissed, she was womanly pissed. You know the type of pissed off version that only happens with women when you tick them off very badly. So badly that everything they are strong with reaches astronomical heights. This form spell out one thing for any male that is on the receiving end of this emotion:

You're FUCKED!

It all started with a diamond hard kick…to the balls. And it all had gone down hill from there.

No matter what type of wood of any thickness that the first pulled up and any jutsu sent at the new dragon woman it would be incinerated by her dragon breath. Eventually another kick landed to the first's balls the kage collapsed over in complete unconsciousness.

"NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN ASSHOLE, ENJOY YOUR TRIP BACK TO HELL!!" yelled a really pissed off Shukaku.

(Naruto and Minato)

Naruto watched as both kages got their asses handed to them by those they believed below them. He also felt very sorry for the first and his several ball based injuries, wincing with every man in the vicinity as blow after blow landed in mans most sacred ground.

Minato looked dumbfounded and said "Son, you don't want to piss that woman off but now where were we" moving stiffly.

Naruto nodded and said "I was about to kick you ass."

**0--0--0--0--0--0--0**

**Dragon of Time: **Well here you go. I am looking at having the next chapter be the fight between Minato and Naruto, the next one Sarutobi vs. Orochi-gay. So that means for you voters out there there is still time to vote so choose wisely. Sorry if it seems rushed but it kinda is. If you see anything wrong please let me know so I can correct it. See ya soon.


	5. Chapter 4

**6Dragon of Time: **This has been long in coming and I'm sorry for the delay but my head went black every time I looked at this story till I finally came up with a way to continue it. So without further waiting: I don't own anything related to Naruto, I only own what is original.

0--------------------------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

**Chapter 4**

Both blond Namikaze men stared at each other across the span of the roof between them.

With a sudden flash of speed both charged at each other with the intent to kick each others asses into submission. Only one little thing stopped both of them, after appearing in a flash of lightning.

A red haired woman now stood between them both holding their ears in a vice grip.

"Will you two drop this bullshit?" she said in a rather commanding tone.

The red haired woman holding on to both of the blond men wore a solid white kimono of no apparent design, hiding her body from view. All that was visible was he tanned skin and dark blue eyes. Naruto looked at her then at his dad, who also had light blue eyes clearer then his own, he went out on a limb and said "Mom?"

The woman looked down at the boy and smiled. It was a warm loving smile as she said quietly "Yep, it's me, my little baby."

The woman let go of both of the blonde's ears. Slowly, they both stood and Naruto did the one thing he swore never to do.

He began to cry, slowly but he did none the less.

Without a word, the red haired woman spread her arms wide, welcoming the hug that soon came.

Time seemed to stand still as both of them hugged each other. As Naruto cried slowly on to her mothers kimono, he felt tears drip slowly on to his head, making him realize that she was crying to.

"Mom" Naruto mumbled "I'm not a baby."

The woman smiled and simply said "You will always be my baby, always."

Time resumed its course after that and both mother and son separated.

Minato addressed the woman and said "Kushina, long time no-" was all he got out before he receive a punch to the gut…by his own wife.

"Don't think you are off the hook sweetie" she said in a sadistically sweet way "you did leave our son to live a life of practical hell if you don't remember?"

Both blondes, along with the look on watchers, all felt a weird feeling go down their spines as they realized that this woman standing in front of them would beat the crap out of anyone with a happy smile on her face.

"But" Minato stammered out over the pain just to be interrupted by his wife when she said "No but's dear. You knew in your heart what the things called villagers, would truly do."

Minato looked down slowly but jumped up when Kushina began to hiss with pain.

"Babe, whats wrong?" the husband asked, worry in his voice.

Kushina looked at her husband and hissed out "A soul is not meant to be in the human world once it is in heaven. If I stay here to long I will be gone forever."

Both Namikaze's looked at her in worry. She grabbed her husband by the arm, lovingly as well with a wanting force. She slowly began to drift upwards, still holding the man she loved. What began to happen next caught all onlookers off guard. Minato's soul was slowly being pulled from the body that held it, appearing to be a ghost.

As soon as the whole body drifted away, it fell to dust, revealing a dead sound shinobi. No one cared as they watched both souls drift towards the distant skies in beams of light. The last things that were heard were what appeared to be a chorus of piano keys playing a slow loving tune and:

"_I am sorry son, if I knew this was going to happen I would have found a different way or I may just have let this place burn to the ground. Remember this though son, your only goal is to kick some ass. Even if its mine. We both love you and will always be there for you, even if you can't see us…_

Then came the voice of Kushina

_Listen to your father baby. He may have been wrong in what he did but he did thinking that you would be loved like a hero. Apparently his faith was misplaced but he did not intend it to be that way, so please understand. Also, when he said that we will always be there, he doesn't truly know how close we will be._

_I don't?!_

At last a chorus of a beautiful angelic love rung throughout the battle field with overwhelming joy that it made the combatants stop to listen until it faded.

"How touching" Orochimaru said sarcastically after a few quiet moments "But I don't care" moving to attack the tired old man. Before he could even move anywhere close to the man, Naruto appeared in front of him and decked with a ferocious punch straight into his face, breaking his nose with a savage crack.

"Don't you dare" Naruto said as Orochimaru got off the ground with a bleeding nose "Harm those I care for or I will kill you."

(Konoha Streets)

The fighting had quickly resumed as the screams of the dieing began to fill the air once more.

Two Konoha jounin stood back to back, surrounded by enemies. Both were breathing in and out rapidly as they tried to catch some breath but being as tired as they were did not help their situation.

A man stared at both of the jounin and licked his lips. He was not gay or anything because both of the Konoha jounin were beautiful and very stimulating woman to the man's eye.

Many of the other enemy shinobi were also men who moved forward with a menacing pace and lustful smiles.

"You whores are mine" said a sound shinobi as he charged forward, soon followed by the rest of the men.

Both prepared for it as the charge came at them. One said "Well Yugao, its been nice knowing you" spoke the one that wore a tan leather jacket and a mini-skirt that showed off an ungainly amount of her legs and the open jacket gave a view of the woman's fishnet shirt and expansive cleavage.

"Yeah, I guess it has" spoke the other, wearing a very tight ANBU outfit that showed off all the curves her body possessed, while hiding her face with a white porcelain mask as he purple hair cascaded down her back.

The lecherous man reached forward, intending to rip the woman's shirt off…had his arm not been snapped off when something moved as quickly as a rattlesnakes attack. Before the man could even scream while staring at his stump of a arm a huge set of jaws and pulled underground without leaving even a drop of blood.

With sudden realization the other sound shinobi stopped in their tracks…which proved to be their downfall. For within moments all of them were dead as huge reptile heads popped out of the ground without a noise and sank huge teeth into their bodies and pulling down. The lucky ones were pulled under ground without a noise but those that weren't were left to bleed to death as their life's blood poured out from their remains, which usually consisted of anything left from the indeed of the chest.

The two female nin looked at their surroundings in surprise, seeing the dead bodies of all the men that just wanted to abuse them dead before they could blink.

Suddenly two a head slowly raised out of the ground. It was clearly that of a dragon, with long whisker like tendrils disappearing in to the ground. What unnerved the ladies the most was the fact that it appeared to be made out of solid stone yet, it moved with a grace that made it look like it was alive, living stone basically.

"Are you ladies okay?" it asked in deep soprano.

Both women, not having the courage to respond, merely nodded as they watched the blood and bits of flesh fall to the ground with sickening thuds.

"That is good. My master would skin me alive with a butter knife if he heard I had let such beautiful ladies as yourselves fall prey to weakling's such as these. Good day" and with that, the dragon sunk back into the ground and was gone.

(Back to Naruto)

Orochimaru scowled at the boy that stood across from his, both swords in hand; ready to pounce on him even if he were to move an inch.

"Run away boy" the snake man yelled at the blonde "You and your bothersome parent can not stop me. Especially your whore of a mother…"

The air dropped several degrees as Naruto's eyes suddenly turned to Antarctica ice.

"What did you say?" Naruto growled out as bangs of his hair fell across his eyes.

"You heard me. You and that whore of a mother…" he never got to finish the line as Naruto just appeared in front of him and attempted to removed his head.

Orochimaru being a sannin had the reaction ability to dodge in time. After enough distance had been placed between the both of them, Orochimaru realized that both of the swords were glowing with what could only be called holy light.

"You gay fucking son of a bitch" Naruto's voice said across the distance "You are so DEAD!"

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------0**

**Dragon of Time: **And I will end it here as my inspiration is somewhat dried up. Hope to post again soo and please review pleasantly. No flaming or, in the famous words of Ajmed the dead terrorist,… I KILL YOU. =)


	6. Chapter 5

**Dragon of Time: **Hey there guys, not much to say at this point so lets get his show on the road. I do NOT own Naruto, much to my complete displeasure.

0--------------------0-------------------0----------------------0------------------------0-----------------------0

CHAPTER 5

Naruto seemed to glow with a pale light, staring at the gay snake across the roof from him in barely withheld rage.

"You dare insult my mother in front of me, calling her a whore, my OWN mother. I would be really pissed if you insulted any woman in that fashion but saying that about my mother was the last STRAW!"

The glow began to steadily intensify, soon becoming as bright as a sun.

"Ye dragons of old hear my call" Naruto intoned, his voice taking on a tone of prayer-like speech, "Dragons of the spirit, Dragons of the Body, soar freely through the open skies, spread thy claws and let thy presence be known to man, as you rain down thy heavenly judgment. Come forth…"

The light burst outwards, causing a surrounding explosion across the roof in a tremendous show of power…

"Minato, Dragon of the eye, Kushina, Dragon of the Soul."

Gone were the leaf tipped swords. In his left hand now rested a katana, 6 feet in length, slim and sharp. Its hilt now resembled a dragon's head, blade protruding out of its mouth. The blade was a dark steel grey with a slight curve, a streak of thing green crystal running down the center.

In his right now rested an immense zanbato, also 6 feet long with a vein of red crystal running down its center. The hilt also appeared to be the head of dragon with its mouth agape, a small portion of the blade leaking out through its fake teeth and then widening at the end. It rested against Naruto's shoulder while the really long Katana was held nimbly in his left hand, tip resting against the ground.

Every onlooker could not believe their eyes as saw the two unique blades.

The two once dead Hokages did not even have a chance to react as Naruto clashed his swords into an awkward x shape and called "Heavenly Dragons: Soul Release."

An orb of light formed from the point where the swords crossed. From said orb, flew out tow beautiful serpent dragons, with white leathery wings and white scales, blue eyes glowing in the sun. Both impacted upon the shocked dead men. Instantly the soul were forced out of the dead mens body, revealing 1 dead oto genin and 1 dying, the same that had participated in the 2 portion of the exam but had gotten defeated.

The light soon vanished as the piles of ash vanished in the blowing winds. Naruto stared across the roof at Orochimaru, who had at this point drawn his kusanagi, with the Hokage standing off to the side with the ANBU holding down the shields casters.

"You ready to dance you pedophile snake?"

Orochimaru grinned sadistically, if only to hide his shaking legs.

"Come try my brat."

And thus did the two swordsmen charge to meet in a furious clash of steel.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(Konoha Streets)

Konoha nin could only watch in amazement as their enemy were swallowed by dragons that came out of the ground one by one with ease.

"What are these things?" asked one random nin.

"Stone Dragons is what they are. Much like fish they 'swim' through stone like fish through water."

The nin turned and came face to face with Hana Inuzuka.

"You know?"

"Nope just a rough guess and the way they move. They move like snakes do, at least those that can swim."

"Makes Sense."

"Are you Hana?" spoke a reptilian voice from behind the two conversing ninja.

Both jumped and cursed as one of the stone Dragons floated up behind them.

"I have a message from Naruto. He would politely ask you to visit him at your earliest convenience once all this is over for some…private entertainment."

Hana blushed at the implication as the random nin had a bloody nose as he merely thought of what Hana looked like.

(Back with Naruto)

Orochimaru was thrown back, destroying a line of tiles.

'That was unexpected' he thought.

As the clash began between both swordsmen began, both swung their swords in wide arcs, Narutos Zanbatou meeting Orochimaru's Kusanagi.

To say the least, Orochimaru felt like he had been hit by Tsunade's, the slug sannin, punches. He was thrown back and flipped over to land on his feet. To come face to face with Naruto who swung the Katana. Orochimaru was barely able to raise his Kusanagi up in time to stop the slash.

What he did notice immediately that the power that had been present with the Zanbatou was not there with the Katana.

But he soon found what replaced that power: speed.

With speed unnatural for such a fresh swordsman as Naruto seemed to be, he did a quick spin that shifted his blade from an overhead strike to an underhand strike. This surprised Orochimaru greatly, so much that he did not react in time to raise his guard as Naruto flipped and slashed down with both swords. Orochimaru was not a sannin for nothing, as he managed to back step to avoid the majority of the damage the blades would produce.

But not all of it…

The tips of the blades successfully managed to cut into his chest, leaving two immense gashes in his chest.

The blood ran fast down his chest, so fast the Orochimaru was literally dressed in red.

The pain was an immense assault to his senses. Orochimaru paid for his mistake, two in fact.

Underestimating Naruto Namikaze…and insulting his mother.

He felt an arm wrapped around him from behind. He never knew who but he felt himself being pulled back as they left the roof, a voice screaming over his pain "All available oto-nin cover Orochimaru-sama's retreat. For the glory of the Immortal Snake."

Naruto charged at Orochimaru as Kabuto appeared next him and began to jump away.

"You are not getting away that easily."

But to his rage, Naruto had to stop was his way was blocked by a score of Oto nin.

The one directly in front of him took advantage of Naruto's sudden stop by pulling out a kunai and slashed at Naruto's chest.

Naruto regained his senses just in time to avoid the majority of the slash, but the tip made a small cut across his chest, just below his throat.

With an unseen ease, Naruto sword his Katana and killed the man as the rest of the remaining score charged at him, in hope of delaying him.

Positioning his Zanbatou horizontally before him, Naruto Called out "Dragon of the body, roar in eternal might and let loose thy flame, Dragon Kido: Hellfire slash!"

Raising the blade over his head, Naruto swung…unleashing a flame hotter then hell itself that sped towards the oto charge. Most were smart and moved out of the way, the rest were not.

The flames exited at the other end of the roof and harmlessly disappeared into the blowing wind.

But that was not the main focus…

…it was the chared bodies, still standing, caught in a gruesome picture of death and damnation.

There stood the burnt bodies of 10 oto nin…or what was left.

Ten pitch black skull stared at the eternal sky, their mouth agape, as if screaming in eternal pain. All were standing, remains of hair and clothing forever etched onto the surface of the bones, muscles shrunk to little black husks.

The wind blew…and the bodies exploded inot immense clouds of black dust and ash. The clouds carried and swept across the remaining Sound nin. All but one rna in fear, paler then ghosts.

"Get back here cowards, figh-"

He never got the chance as a Katana was now protruding from where his heart was meant to be, said organ standing at he tip of the blade. The last thing he heard was…"I may not have gotten the snake but you will have to do."

Naruto shoved the body off his sword using his boot. The body rolled down the roof of the ruin building and fell to the distant stadium floor below.

**0---------------0----------------------0---------------------0-------------------0--------------------------0**

**Dragon of Time: **Yo guys here it is. Give me your opinion on it and let me know of anything that needs improving or needs changing. So, Peace Out!


End file.
